History Doesn't Always Repeat
by IceDragon5683
Summary: On the day you and your partner(s) present you get your soulmate's (Destined) name(s) on your wrists. Finding out who your Destined is normally considered a good thing, something to be celebrated. No one ever accused Thomas of being normal.


Minho groans awake at the shrill sound of his phone. He glares at the hateful thing before finally picking it up. He recognizes the ringtone. "What is it Newt?" Minho growls. "This better be good."

"Shut up and tell me you have my name on your bloody wrist," Newt growls back.

Minho freezes and looks at his right wrist. The wrist that was blank his whole life now has _Newton_ in Newt's familiar terrible handwriting. "Oh shuck…" Minho gasps.

Newt sighs. "Thank goodness. I really wouldn't want to go through the trouble of hunting down another Minho…" He laughs, "Now if only finding our third would be as easy."

"Third…?" Minho asks, still in awe at the name on his wrist.

"You have two wrists you bloody shank. Get that useless brain of yours back to work."

Minho looks at his left and sees _Thomas_ written in neat, if small, print. He groans, "Shuck… 'Thomas'?! We couldn't have gotten a more common name…"

"I'm pretty sure the universe thought 'Minho' and 'Newton' would make things easy enough for us," Newt laughs. "We just need to find the shank with our weird names on his wrists. How hard can that be?"

Minho sighs. He knows Newt has a point, Newt always does. And the two boys are pretty lucky to begin with; generally you either find your Destined immediately after you all present or it takes years. He and Newt already knowing each other says hopeful things about finding Thomas. If Thomas happens to live in the Glade then it should be pretty easy to figure out who just presented today.

"I know you're excited and all, but try to hold it in alright?" Newt says. Minho frowns, he could _hear_ Newt smirking at him.

"Shut up, shank," Minho grunts. For all of Minho's reputation as a 'cool kid' he very much believed in Destined Mates. "I'll pick you up on the way to school. Maybe we'll be lucky and Thomas goes to our school."

"I should hope Thomas would at least not come to school _today_. Considering our dynamics he's bound to be an Omega," Newt sighs. "But knowing my luck… Tommy will end up being just as reckless as you."

Minho smirks at the nickname and then frowns at the thought. "Then we'd better find him soon. I'll be at your place in ten." Minho ends the call and quickly gets ready. Part of him wants to think that Thomas wouldn't be that stupid, but his instincts tell him otherwise. And Newt's right; they probably already used up their luck being Destined to each other. "Please let us just be paranoid…" he whispers to whatever is willing to listen.

* * *

Minho and Newt arrive at Glade High just as the majority of students began to pour in. Minho gets out of his car and quickly scents the air. He breathes out. No Omegas in Heat at the school. Then their Thomas probably stayed home today. Good. While Minho would love to finally meet his Omega, he'd rather the Omega stay safe first.

"Anything?" Newt asks.

Minho smiles and shakes his head. "Looks like we were just paranoid today. We'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out if Thomas is here in Glade High or not."

Newt smiles and the two walk to the main building together, shoulders brushing the entire way. At least they have one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Thomas groans as her alarm's obnoxious tone tries to deafen her. She glares at the hateful clock. How odd of her though. Normally, she'd wake up much earlier on her own to do morning training. The alarm normally would just act as a reminder to hurry up and shower. She reaches over and finally shuts off the damn thing before rubbing at her headache. Thomas opens her eyes and sees _Newton_ messily scrawled on her left wrist.

"No…" she gasp. She quickly looks at her right wrist and finds _Minho_ written on it. It could mean only one thing for her. "It doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean anything…" she begins to chant. She doesn't recognize either name so she probably won't even meet the two any time soon.

Thomas takes a deep breath and lets it out. She takes a quick shower and gets a dressed. She puts on a long sleeve and makes sure the length covers her wrists well. No need to tempt fate. Once she's sure the sleeve should keep the names hidden as long as no one grabs at it, she goes down to eat breakfast with her family.

"Tom!" Teresa calls, "You're up later than usual. Are you feeling okay?" Teresa walks up to Thomas quickly places a hand on Thomas' forehead. Thomas smiles at Teresa's concern for her, indulging in her sister's warmth.

"I'm fine. Must have been more tired than I thought last night."

Their mother, a lovely woman with fair skin and dark curly hair, furrows her brow. "Thomas, why are wearing a long sleeve? It's going to be hot today."

Thomas tenses for a millisecond before laxly smiling at her mother. "Just thought I'd take advantage of the weather to give me a little stamina training. Jorge was telling me the other day that small things like this could do wonders if I do it for long enough."

Her mother nods at Thomas' response, it's believable enough. And her mother was probably just glad Thomas chose a mild method of getting stronger. Heaven knows she's used far more extreme methods in the past.

Thomas glances at the table and sees Chuck devouring his breakfast. She laughs, "Slow down, Chuck!" she ruffles his curly brown hair, "Don't forget to breathe." Chuck pouts at Thomas for 'messing up' his hair.

Thomas sits down and leisurely has breakfast with her family. She smiles at her parents and siblings, silently swearing that her Destined are not going to change anything. And she silently sends a desperate prayer to the Heavens.

* * *

Thomas lets out a long sigh as she meets Teresa outside the classroom. She's lasted all the way to lunch and she hasn't been hit by a Heat. Chances are she's either an Alpha or Beta. She feels less guilty about not telling her family about her presenting; they wouldn't have let her go to school.

"Tom…" Teresa starts, "Are you okay? You've been on edge this entire day…"

Thomas smiles at her sister. "I'm fine. I was sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop," she replies. At her siblings' blank stare, she explains, "I got my Destiny Marks today."

Teresa gasps. "Tom! If you presented today then you shouldn't have come to school! What if…" she trails off, unable to say the forbidden words.

Thomas stares at the ground before forcing a smile. "Sorry. I just needed to do this. And nothing's happened so far and it's been several hours since I presented. I'm probably an Alpha or Beta."

Teresa frowns at Thomas' recklessness but sighs, there's nothing she can do now. The two sisters walk towards their lockers to drop off their books. Thomas is smiling to her sister as she places her books into the locker when it happens.

Thomas suddenly grabs onto her locker door, unable to stand on her own. She feels all her strength rapidly leave her body as she's suddenly overtaken by a wave of dizziness. She can't even see for a few seconds, barely hears Teresa's panicked, "Thom!" Thomas' eyes widen in horror as she feels a sickening sensation from within her body and an impossible to ignore slick feeling in her underwear.

She's going through her Heat.

Thomas's eyes widen and entire body tenses. She's out in public.

As an un-Mated Omega.

The Alphas around her suddenly stiffen as her pheromones hits them. Their entire bodies beginning to tense. Thomas feels her panic rising. She has to move.

Now.

Her adrenaline pumping, Thomas finally has the strength to stand and grabs Teresa's hand before taking off in a sprint. She needs to get back to their house. And Teresa's the only one who can drive right now.

"…Omega…" the whisper sends chills down her spine. Thomas looks and sees Gally of all people standing to her left. His eyes already starting to dilate and a smirk forming on his lips.

Thomas glares, face beginning to flush. "Don't even try," she growls. "Unless you want a repeat of our first meeting." Gally growls at the reminder. Thomas feels her instincts wanting to cower at the sound of the larger Alpha growling. She smothers the feeling. She will _not_ be ruled over.

Gally ignores her warning and approaches the siblings. Teresa tries to protect her sister, but Thomas pushes her aside. Teresa doesn't actually know how to fight, and Gally's strengthened by the scent of an Omega in Heat. If anyone has a remote chance, it's Thomas. Hopefully.

Thomas doesn't take her chances and instead rushes towards the Alpha. He may be bigger and stronger, but she's faster. And far more skilled. Before he even has a chance to blink, Thomas sends a side kick to his side. The Alpha, stunned, cannot defend as Thomas immediately sends a sucker punch straight to the nose. Gally is out before he can even raise his hands.

And so is Thomas.

Thomas staggers as the Alpha's pheromones invade her senses; barely standing with her trembling legs. Teresa quickly runs to Thomas and helps support her. The two quickly try to escape despite Thomas' weakened state.

Thomas can only pray her Destined are nowhere nearby. She doubts she'll be able to resist her Destined Alpha's pheromones.

The two rush around the corner, Thomas checking their six, and crash into another pair of bodies. Teresa falls to the ground and Thomas is caught in strong, sturdy arms. Thomas opens her eyes, vision clearing, to see dark eyes staring at her with wide eyes. His scent reaches her nose and Thomas' feels her own eyes widen.

God no.

* * *

Minho and Newt were relaxing by Newt's locker when Minho doubles over without realizing why. Newt is instantly by his side asking what's wrong. But Minho can't hear is Beta. The scent overpowers everything. An Omega in Heat. And _shuck_ their scent is mouthwatering; like vanilla and fresh summer rain, sweet, calming, and exhilarating at the same time. Minho has never smelled anything so wonderful. His blood runs cold when his brain finally catches up.

 _Thomas_.

Minho suddenly grabs Newt. "Thomas is here," he says.

"What?" Newt gasps.

"An Omega just went into Heat. Can you smell it?" If Newt, a Beta can smell it, then it _has_ to be Thomas. Betas are only affected by their Destined or Mates.

Newt scents the air and suddenly stiffens. He smells it too. "He's _here?!"_

Minho growls. "We need to find him. _Now_. A Heat like that and anyone close by won't be able to resist."

"And some won't try to…" Newt mutters, thinking of Alpha's like Gally.

The two start running towards where they hope the scent is originating from. They turn the corner just as another pair does and crash right into them. Newt tries to grab at one of the girls and just misses her as she hits the ground. Minho's faster reflexes catch the other girl as she staggers on her own feet. Just as Minho is about to ask if she's alright, the scent hits him.

It's her.

The girl slowly looks up and opens her eyes. Minho gasps as he takes in the beautiful face and deep whiskey colored eyes. He recognizes her. Of course he does, she's infamous.

Thomas Murphy.

Thomas' eyes also widen when she smells Minho's own pheromones and immediately tries to push Minho off of her. Minho tightens his grip; Thomas' legs can't even hold her right now, if he lets go she'll hurt herself. He hears Newt gasp and looks to his Beta.

"Minho… her wrist…"

Minho looks at the girl's newly uncovered wrist ( _Why was she wearing long sleeves?)_ at the same time she does and sees _Minho_ and _Newt_ written in their familiar handwriting. The girl slowly looks at Minho's bare left wrist and sees _Thomas_ on it.

If Minho had any doubt that Thomas Murphy was his and Newt's 'Thomas', it was gone now.

While Minho felt his joy skyrocket and warmth flush his chest, Thomas suddenly starts hitting his chest. Minho blinks at the girl in complete confusion. What the shuck is she doing?

"Let me go…" she groans, weakly trying to squirm out of his arms. She chances a glance behind her and her scowl deepens.

Minho follows her gaze and sees multiple Alphas prowling towards them. Minho growls. They're after _his_ Omega. He hugs Thomas close to him, allowing his pheromones to calm her, as he growls, "She is my Destined. One step closer and it'll be your last." He sends a stronger wave of pheromone to make his point clearer.

Thomas is still panicking when he brought her close but once he releases his pheromone again, she slumps against him. Good, she's calm now. It would be bad for her health if she's so stressed during her first Heat.

* * *

Thomas tries to escape the Alpha's ( _Minho)_ grasp as soon as she sees her name on his wrist. She will _not_ become their Omega. It's everything she never wanted. But she's too weakened by her Heat and his far too appealing scent; like fire and lightening and strangely lavender. Power, danger, but not towards her. God, she feels her body wanting to gravitate closer to him. Her instincts scream 'Alpha. Destined. Safe.' when all she can think is, _No. Run. Escape. Please._

When Minho brings her close, Thomas struggles against him even harder. _No! If I take in too much—._ She doesn't hear what the Alpha says, only feels him releasing an even stronger wave of pheromones than before. She feels her mind leave her and her eyes glaze. She's losing herself. _"_ No…" she sobs.

She blacks out.


End file.
